


ice chips

by dustingspace



Series: this is hawkins, 1985 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustingspace/pseuds/dustingspace
Summary: in which mike has to explain the plot of star wars: a new hope to el;ORa short fic about a summer day in hawkins





	ice chips

“Tell me again.”

El turns her head to look at Mike. It’s summer.

The air is sticky and more humid than usual; there’s a heat wave coming through Hawkins. Hopper fills up a cooler with ice every morning before going to work, and the party usually comes over to hang out and suck on them, wasting the day away with comics, Dungeons and Dragons, and board games.

Today, it’s the two of them.

Sprawled out on a checkered blanket behind the cabin, hidden under the shade of a tree. Mike lined up ice cubes on El’s legs, and when those are melted, El gets to line them up on Mike’s arms.

Mike’s telling her stories – some of them, she can’t believe.

“Well – okay.” Mike says, turning his head to face her. “We really could just go inside and watch it. I’m sure you’ve got the VHS – like, everyone knows this story –”

“Not me.” She replies, leaning forward to touch her nose to his before turning her head again, shutting her eyes when the sun hits her face. “C’mon, Mike –”

“Alright, alright.” He sighs, moving his arm to reach up and touch her hand. She lets him tangle his fingers in hers, and he starts –

“There’s this kid Luke Skywalker, and he meets these two droids –”

“I thought you said they were robots?”

“Oh, they’re like – the same thing. I mean, probably not at all. We can ask Dustin, he would know. But anyways, he meets these two droids and they take him to this guy named Obi Wan Kenobi –“

“He’s a – jedi?”

“Yep. And he helps Luke meet up with these guys Chewbacca and Han Solo.”

“And they drive the Falcon?”

“The Millenium Falcon, yeah. And so they use the droids to get the plans for the Death Star back to the Rebellion.”

“What are they rebelling against?” El asks, and Mike pauses and reaches for the cooler next to them. He takes a cube of ice and sets it on his forehead; it immediately starts to melt, cold water running into his hair.

“Bad stuff. The Empire is the bad guys. And the Rebellion is the good guys, because they want like – freedom and stuff.”

“Like when your dad talks about the Russians? Are they the Empire?” El asks, and Mike turns his head to look at her. The ice cube slides off his forehead and he picks it up and places it on his temple.

“Uh, yeah. I guess so. I don’t really pay attention to all of that junk, though.” Mike replies, and El giggles and opens her eyes, reaching over Mike for another ice cube for her own face.

“And so –”

“Right, so, they get in the Millenium Falcon and they get captured by the Empire before they get the plans back, but then they save Princess Leia –”

“She has cinnamon-bun hair.”

Mike laughs and nods, “Yeah. Her hair looks like cinnamon buns. Are you sure you haven’t seen it?”

“I’m sure.” El grins, “Go on!”

“And they save Princess Leia and the Rebellion blows up the Death Star – but doesn’t kill Darth Vader, ‘cause he isn’t even on it. So the movie ends with Luke and Han Solo being named heroes, but then there’s a second movie.”

“Right, ‘cause there’s always a second movie.” El replies, and Mike giggles.

“Yeah. But I’m not going to explain that one to you.”

“Why not?” El asks, pouting slightly. “I like it when you tell the stories –”

“I have it on VHS! We can watch it tomorrow. It’s the best one. Everyone can come over and it’ll be great because we have a fan in the basement –”

“But, Mike –”

“Oh, and we can order pizza! And have another ice chip fight, like last week –”

“Yeah, but Mike –”

“Yeah, El?”

“Sometimes it’s nice when it’s just you and I.”

Mike turns and sits up, leaning over El. His hair surrounds them like a wall, and she’s staring up at him and that’s all she can see.

They don’t get to be alone together as much as she hoped they would be able to. Without school, it’s better; but still, Hopper has stupid strict rules about when he can be over.

Today, they’re breaking them. It’s not the first time she’s broken a rule, but this time, instead of running away, she’s letting her best friend come over without supervision.

“I like it with just us, too.” Mike replies, and suddenly they’re kissing.

This is Hawkins, Indiana, in 1985.

There’s no place they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, thank you for reading <3 my tumblr is @timetravl, YOU ARE ALL WELCOME TO REQUEST THINGS FROM ME BY SENDING ME AN ASK THEREEEEEEEE that'd be like so cool anyways byeeee


End file.
